


Silent Pleasures

by DimiGex



Series: May Drabbles '19 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: After mission sex, Iruka loves it, Kakashi is a troll, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Quickie, school fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Kakashi surprises Iruka at the school library in the best possible way
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: May Drabbles '19 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Silent Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> So, a long time ago Cinlat and Kunoichi-Ume and I did a drabble challenge and I flaked out about halfway through because life is dumb and who knows. Anyway, this is a continuation of that. The prompt for this work as "Make a sound and it's game over" and the bonus word was misery.

"Hello, sensei." The purred words came from the shadows to Iruka's right. Iruka jumped, nearly dropping the book and scrolls that he carried in his arms. Crimson burned his cheeks at being caught unaware, but the expression morphed into a grin when he recognized the voice and matched it to a face. Kakashi crouched upside down in the scant darkness between two bookshelves, face creased into a familiar eye smile.

"When did you get back?" Iruka closed the distance between them in three quick steps and dropped his notes on a half empty shelf. His eyes roved over Kakashi's dusty uniform. "What are you doing here? Are you injured?"

Kakashi tipped his head to the side as if considering, then he shrugged. "Now. I wanted to see you. And, not badly."

When the jonin dropped to the floor, Iruka's eyes drank in Kakashi's body. He appreciated it more completely, fingers roving over hard muscle as he checked for wounds. Finding nothing urgent, Iruka caught the front of Kakashi's flak vest and erased the distance between them.

"You haven't even bought me dinner yet." Kakashi laughed, allowing himself to be pulled flush against Iruka. Even so, he leaned in to meld their lips together. The warmth made Iruka's world spin, condensing to soft pressure and firm fingertips. A low moan slid between his lips.

"I guess I wasn't the only one doing the missing." Kakashi's hand lowered to brush across the front of Iruka's pants. Then, he laughed again. "Definitely not."

Iruka's knees sagged when the touch grew rougher and more insistent, stroking through the soft fabric. Remembering where they were, he tried to pull back, half whimpering Kakashi's name. "We shouldn't."

"Oh come on," Kakashi breathed, the suggestion hot against Iruka's neck. A sharp nip accented the tease. "Don't tell me you haven't fantasized about this."

Iruka's heart rate spiked as the memory of that fantasy sprang to mind. Of course he'd thought about it, how could he not? But, that didn't mean he had any intention of acting on it. This was his workplace for Kami's sake, a place of learning, a place for-Iruka lost his train of thought when the button on his pants opened.

"How did it happen," Kakashi asked, deft fingers sliding down the zipper. His hand slipped inside. "Did I surprise you in a classroom? Maybe your office? Or was it here?"

Iruka couldn't stop the moan that tumbled out of his mouth. Kakashi ground against Iruka's thigh, his longing evident, and all rational thought fled. He turned his head to capture Kakashi's mouth, his hands moving toward Kakashi's pants. At least, that had been his intent. He pulled up short when Kakashi caught his fingers. With a wolfish grin, the jonin knelt.

Kakashi gazed up, grey eyes staring and gorgeous lip caught between his teeth. Requesting permission, Iruka realized. As much as Kakashi wanted him, the man would stop with one word. Iruka couldn't bring himself to say it. In response, Kakashi slid Iruka's pants low enough for the cool air to raise chill bumps along his thighs. Iruka let one hand tangle in Kakashi's hair and pressed the other against his lips to stop the inevitable sounds of pleasure.

"You make a sound, and it's game over," Kakashi murmured, pressing warm kisses along his lover's thigh. Iruka had heard teasing compared to misery before, but until that moment, he never realized how accurate the description was. Iruka struggled to remember why he wasn't allowed to make noise when Kakashi breathed against tensed skin. He couldn't focus on anything except the sensation.

Whatever fantasy Iruka had imagined, it paled against the reality of Kakashi's confidence. The man moved without fear, making it nearly impossible for Iruka to contain himself. It was over too quickly. He bit his hand, tasting the tang of blood as the world pulsed with white heat that Iruka couldn't deny. Kakashi's hands came up to Iruka's hips, holding him against the wall as waves of pleasure swallowed him. The high faded slowly, and the bruising fingertips changed to light caresses.

Kakashi had the audacity to chuckle when Iruka slid to the ground to join him. Kami, the man had never looked more gorgeous than he did in that moment, cheeks flushed and eyes burning. Kakashi ran his tongue across his already damp lips, producing an echo of pleasure in Iruka's body. He tried to bring his hand up to brush Kakashi's features before his face was hidden again, but his muscles refused to cooperate. Distantly, Iruka heard the bell that signaled the start of class. Some part of him knew that he should care, but his mind was too saturated with the man in front of him.

"You're late, sensei," Kakashi husked, leaning close enough that his lips brushed Iruka's ear.

A shiver raced through Iruka's body as he dropped his forehead against Kakashi's shoulder. He lifted his body just enough to tug his pants into a marginally more acceptable location before exhaling hard. "You are a terrible influence. You know that, right?"

"I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." Kakashi pulled back, dragging his mask into place. Iruka frowned and reached for him, wanting to return the favor, or at least show some appreciation. Kakashi's eye smile deepened. "Maybe after dinner. You have a class to get to, after all, and I have a mission report to make."

"I'll see you later, _sensei_." Kakashi slipped out of Iruka's grip, elusive as always. Iruka's head spun as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He knew that he needed to get to class, but all he wanted was to drag Kakashi back to his apartment and properly thank him.

The tardy bell rang and Iruka groaned, pushing himself onto his feet. He buttoned his pants, fixed his vest, and scooped up his work that was scattered over two shelves and the floor. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Iruka convinced himself that he could make it through the next three hours. Then, he'd make sure Kakashi knew exactly how much he'd been missed, even if it took all night.


End file.
